Ariez the Ocelot
by Peenut2k7
Summary: A tale about a loveable Ocelot named Ariez on a journey to save the Enderpeople.
1. A Cat's Tale

Ariez was a a small, playful cat known as the ocelot. She was the only Albino Ocelot in the section of jungle, but she was the only one who had no idea what was outside the thickets of the trees. Outside, there was a desolate, barren, grey land which used to be jungle, but alas, was paved down be a single man by the name of "Steve". On the side of the aware Ocelots was a mysterious being which was known by everyone but the Ocelots as "Herobrine" or "HIM", but the Ocelots simply called him "The Ocelot King". Ariez didn't know about Herobrine, as she lived in the area for ocelots of different fur. Because of this, Ariez only knew two other Ocelots: A melanistic ocelot named Jerid, and, for some reason, a normal, yellow ocelot named Orek. They were males, but Ariez was a female. So Orek and Jerid had jealosy towards each other due to both of them being in love with Ariez. The Area for Ocelots of different fur was called the Middle Grounds, and the Middle Grounds were right next to Herobrine's Temple of Ocelotia. "Jerid... I wonder what is beyond the Middle Grounds." Ariez said to her interest. Jerid didn't know what to say, so he kept it that way. Ariez put her head up, and, instead of going in the direction of the Temple, went in the direction of nothing but Jungle. Orek stared at Jerid and growled. "What?" Jerid responded.

Ariez was heading for the wastelands of what used to be a large expanse of jungle, but before she could run into the wastelands, she bumped into a metallic humanoid robot. It felt covered in vines, and the metal was hard and cold. She climbed on top of it, and whats she saw was a town on the border of the remaining jungle. All of the inhabitants looked odd, as their noses looked quite large for living creatures. Their arms were eternally folded. Their technology was not very advanced, so their highest achivement is mastering lava in the Blacksmith from burning down the jungle or the village. But when Ariez was ready to jump off the Golem, her claws came out and very slightly damaged it. Before she could react, she was launched in the air, struggling to stay away from the angered Golem. When she landed, she glowed red and sprinted to a house to make sure the angry metallic monster wasn't following her. The Golem had forgotten about the kitty, and when it saw her again, it offered the small feline a rose. Ariez took the rose, and set it down next to a house. Suddenly, the sky began to go dark. The Nosebeasts ran home. The Iron Golem was alert. Ariez raised her ears, and began to hear... oinks? She figured it was another pig and walked through the village at night. Suddenly... ssssSSSsss... an explosion flew Ariez into a streetlight! Creepers, Endermen, and Zombies were invading the town! The zombies ran to a door, and tore it down. the Endermen shook the outside villagers senseless, and the Creepers were blowing up houses! But then... the creepers stopped when they looked at Ariez. Ariez hissed, and the creepers screeched in terror. The Iron Golem punched the creepers sky-high, ripped the zombie's heads off, and made the Endermen... nevermind, the Endermen ripped the very iron off the golem. Ariez tried to pounce one of the Ender, but before she could strike her claws, Her eyes hit those of the enderman. The tall, black humanoid was staring back. Suddenly, Aruez had a flashback to the most terrifying part of her life.

_It was in the update Ocelots and tame Cats were added. Ariez was born at that time. And, in a futurish way, the Fossils Archeology was added. Recently, this jungle had become a home for Tyrannosaurus. But one day, the Tyrannosaurus let out a terrified screech. Something had killed the king of the jungle. None other than Spinosaurus had killed the tyrant, but ocelots didn't know what killed him. Strangley for a Spinosaurus, he was totally black with purple eyes. He was in an Ender-Afterlife (He had been killed by an Enderman before, now he an undead Enderman/Spinosaurus). Thr Spinosaurus ran to the ocelot village, and while most of the ocelots dying were unknown to Ariez... two of the deaths simply broke her open. Her mom and dad had fallen victim to the Enderspinus. Ariez was terrified of Ender-anythings ever since._

Horrified, Ariez looked away... and messed up completley. The Enderman teleported in front of the cat, and threatened to stomp the Ocelot's head. Ariez flipped on her back and held back the angry black-man's foot, and chewed with her oce-teeth. But he was too strong, and picked up the cat and scratched out one of her eyes. The ocelot let out a long yowl, and due to Endermen being sensetive to _medium_ pitched sounds and can _die_ of _high_ pitched sounds (minus high pitched sounds from their own species), the invading Endermen imploded into Purple Dust and Shiny Pearls. The cat was confused and sniffed around in the purple dust. She smelled something. It told her something, as well.

"Who are you?" Ariez whispered.

_We are the Enderpeople._

"Enderpeople?"

_Homo Blockiens Amigara._

"What?"

_We were formed in Amigara Fault in 2002... we were once human, and when we were streched into ribbon-people, we had to create our own deminsion... but it since been overrun by a dragon, and when we escaped our deminsion, our portal has broken. Please help us, young fur-being._

Ariez looked into the sky. She sighted a rising sun.

"I will help you, Enderpeople."

_...thank you, fur-being. We have never expected a fur-being to be so thoughtful._

Ariez walked for the Enderportal, but suddenly, a pumpkin fell on her head. She wasn't hurt in any way, but she could only see through eye-holes. She saw an Enderwoman, and when she looked at her, instead of being maliciously torn apart, she could hear the woman's voice near perfectly,

_Hello. I am Rtyena. Who are you, fur-being?_

"I...I'm Ariez."

_Have you come to retrive the Ender-Pearls?_

"I have 3. How many do I need?"

_12 Pearls. 12 pearls should fix our portal to the Ender._

Before Ariez went off, Ariez gabe Rtyena earplugs, and Rtyena gave Ariez some Diamond Armour and Swords. Ariez went off, and Rtyena came with her. But the problem was, the Stronghold location was in the barren lands beyond the jungle.

Back in the temple, Herobrine and the Ocelots were making preperations for a war between humans (Homo Blockiens) and their mutant subspecies, the Enderpeople (Homo Blockiens Amigara).

"Tonight, the Humans fall!" Herobrine yelled.

"Tonight, the Endermen fall!" The Ocelots continued.

Herobrine suddenly broke into song. _**Please Review!**_


	2. Herobrine's Song

_Tonight, the humans shall fall_

_Tonight, the Ender shall fall_

_They've destroyed all the landscape, of the pigs and the peers_

_They've worn out the wool, with their fists and their shears_

_They've mined all the diamonds and redstone at that_

_They've killed thousands of cows, and now they're pointlessy fat_

_Now to the Endermen!_

_They've killed many villagers and now they're creatures to avoid_

_They've taken all the dirt and now they've dropped it in the void_

_They've de-cactused the de-serts, they've de-sanded the beach,_

_They've de watered the oceans, now they've de-tree'ed the foreeeeeest!_

_Back to the humans!_

_They've chopped down the pine trees, tormented the dogs_

_This is the last treeful place for us all to live, so I must, try and thank God_

_Our forest is nice to us, so keep it from harm_

_The Humans and Endermen must fall before that time of the fall of the last treeful forest in Starkia..._

_Humans..._

_and..._

_Endermen must..._

_! (boopa dee bop)_

_POW!_


	3. The Journey Begins!

When Herobrine was done singing, he let out a war cry. A giant war meow came from the sweet little kittens in the temple. The war was declared.

Ariez was at large on helping the Endermen, and her and Rtyena were still miles away from the nearest portal. Meanwhile, they came across a desert. As Ariez put her paw on a clump of sand, her claws came out and punctured the sandy material. Suddenly, the sand clump caved in! Rtyena was going off to get vines, but Ariez began to hiss for some reason. She heard footsteps under her. As she dug with her paw, she noted the rocky material after 3 blocks of digging. After 1 minute of pawing at the stones, she fell into a hole. She saw green creatures everywhere. They all looked behind themselves, and saw an intruding kitten. Ariez raised her back and hissed, and the Creepers hissed back. Ariez mewed helplessly, and suddenly, a puff of purple teleported into the cave. It was Rtyena to the rescue! But then. an explosion terribly damaged the Enderwoman's flesh. The creepers were fighting back. Ariez clawed at a creeper's butt, and the creeper hissed in pain. The little ocelot jumped at the creeper's green little head, and clawed it open and killed it.

Rtyena and Ariez had killed them all, but Rtyena, was beginning to spew Ender-Juice, the Ender equivlent of blood. Ariez licked the Enderwoman's wounds, but ultimatly failed. Rtyena burst into Enderdust and Enderpearls, and Ariez stared at the deceased friend. Suddenly, the world updated to 12w19a, and little cat felt the very chunks shaking beneath her feet. She realized something was wrong. It was a block and world-type update! The chunks split from each other, and the very core of Starkia was visible, searing lava threatening the feline's life. The cat in fact even managed to fall into the abyss, but luckily, she landed on a bridge, with it streching as the chunk drifted from the connected chunk. She ran into the cave connected to the bridge, and it was full of conveniently placed torches. Not a single hostile mob, it leaded to an unusual place. A stronghold. In it was no torches, but it was enlightened by purple eyes everywhere, making places not to go. the only place to go was a light, a bright light, coming from a room filled with lava and strange insectoids. In the room was a highlight, a portal, with holes in it. Enderpeople surrounded it, and one of them finally spoke up.

_You have come, Fur-Being._

"Yes. One of you guys told me back at the town of Big-Noses."

_No need to remind, as now that you are here, you still need 9._

"Ok. Got it."

Suddenly, a bunch of insectoids popped from the stone of he walls.

"We are the Silverfish! Welcome to our humble hold, Fur-being!"

"Ok... call me Ariez, OK?"

_Wait, Ariez is a name we remember! Great power, give her a new eye!_

And Ariez gained a new eye out of thin air.

"Wow... how did you do that!"

"Endersecret, Maximum Secret!" Squeaked the Silverfish.

_Little Crawlers, it's no secret. it's Ender-Magic. given to us by our last remnants of Ender-Energy from the Ender Dimension._

"Dimension? What Dimension?" Purred Ariez.

_The Ender is a world that reflects the overworld 122 years from now. If you don't save Starkia in time, your planet may turn into the Ender sooner!_

"Yes, Earlier! Get to the Nether! Collect the rods! Craft the cream! Mix it with, some, pearls! Then you fix the portal, Craft, Mix, Fix!" The Silverfish sang in a catchy, upbeat tune.

"Ok... I understood it until they started singing." Ariez said.

_You have a month, Fur-Being, until our ruler transforms Starkia completley._

"Ruler? Who is your ruler?"

_A large, flying, monster who terrorizes our kind._

"Like a dragon?"

The Endermen were completley silent. They didn't know what Starkian Mobs of the past before the Ender-Transformation were, and they didn't even know what their own ruler was, and only one who knew about their ruler's species had imploded into Ender-Dust and shriveled out of existence after telling Ariez about the Stronghold and what to do to save the world.

"I said... like a dragon?" Ariez repeated in frustration.

One of the Endermen finally spoke up. _What is a dragon? We have never heard of dragons._

The other Endermen were just as confused.

_Dragons? What are those?_

_Draa...gonn?_

The silverfish, surprisingly, knew what dragons were.

"Dragons are big! Flying in sky! Vaccum through blocks! Might make you die!"

_Vaccum through blocks? Flying in sky? Big? Might make us die? That sounds like our ruler..._

"That's what I was trying to say!" Ariez shouted.

The silverfish scurried out of the room, leading the way to something. The Silverfish led to a wierd room in the stronghold, holding an obsidian portal with a purple glow in the middle.

"Purple glow! Lead to hell! Blaze it up, Mix it pearls, fix the portal, Craft! Mix! Fix!" The silverfish sand in a upbeat, catchy, but confusing tune.

Ariez put herself in the portal. It felt like a hot tub in the desert at high noon. She then felt herself transporting to a new area. When she got there, the hot tub in the desert at high noon felt like hot LAVA in the desert at high noon. Outside of the portal, she realized that the Silverfish's verse "Lead to Hell" now made sense. She felt like her fur was about ready to burn off. Before she turned into Chinese Cuisine, she realized her heat deflecting fur was keeping her from truly burning. She was only imagining the heat! Before she could walk to the nearby Temple of Blazia, she ran into a zombie. Or was it the extinct Pigman? Was this were Pigman went when they went extinct? In a hellish dimension to rot away without a care in the world? The Zombie Pigman oinked at the small tameable mammilian.

"Who in The Nether are you?"

"I am Ariez, cat of the Jungle."

"Hmph." Grunted the pig. "Have you had a baby shower yet?"

"No... wait, what?" Said Ariez in a surprised tone.

The Zombie Pigman raised the cat in the air and in a bipedal stance. Ariez noticed something terriffying.

"Oh my Notch... I'm Pregnant?"

"Yes, dear... something"

"Ocelot."

"Yes! Ariel the Ocelot!" Oinked the Pigman.

"Ariez. Ariez the Ocelot." Ariez fixed the Pigman's mistakery.

"I am here for Blaze Rods." Ariez told the Zombie Pigman.

"Blaze Rods? But the temple is 4 miles away! Talk to the Ghasts."

Before Ariez could react, a fireball was launched in the Pigman's direction! Ariez liked raw fish, but HATED Cooked Porkchops. Gold tasted far worse, though.

Suddenly, a mammoth white jellyfish ghost emerged from the Netherrack below.

"Who are you?" the Jellyghost said.

"Ariez the Ocelot."

"(Sniffle) Nice to meet you... _**Fur-Being**_!" The Jelly-Ghost spit out a flaming bomb.

"AHH!" Ariez shrieked.

"We are the Ghast. Overworlders anger us, with their clean-aired perfection." The Ghast boomed it's voice.

"So... you fire bombs at helpless Ocelots like me?"

"Helpless? _**Helpless? **_Those words _lie_, Fur-Being! _Lies!_" The ghast puffed it's body and unleashed a firey napalm bomb.

"Why did you do that!"

Ariez ran for her life, as firebombs trailed behind her.

She incidently ran into a field of hopping, red cubes. She skidded before falling into the pit with them, but they simply looked at her. Their stare was like an Enderman's stare.

A small, young cube finally spoke.

"What the Pigman is that, Mommy?"

" I don't know dear. Hop away and it won't bother you."

"But Mommy!"

Ariez simply turned her head and walked away... and ran into a giant, cold, brick wall. She looked up and saw a gargantuan fortress! She climbed up the wall with her Oce-Paws, but it was the coldest, cruelest paw happening she had ever had he chance to feel. When she got to the top, she saw Yellow Heads with Sticks swirling around them.

"Get to the Nether! Collect the _rods_! Craft the cream!"

"Rods... I need to _KILL THOSE THINGS_?"

The Blazes looked behind them and saw and intruding mammal.

"_Halt_! Who intrudes the Fortress of the Blazian Empire?" The emperor of the Blazes boomed.

"Me. An ocelot. Ariez, really."

"Why have you intruded our fortress?"

"I need rods..."

"_Rods! _Ourrods? Inconceivable! You cannot even _puncture_ our stone flesh! Facts, dear girl!"

"Then how come CreepTube has _thousands_ of videos on how to kill a blaze?"

"Well... then... they were talking about _Sonic Rush_ Blaze." The emperor defended.

"I watched them. It was definatly your kind of Blaze."

"Troops, hold this _**Fur-Being**_ hostage!" Ariez was taken away by the Blazes. _**Please Review!**_


End file.
